criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Neck of the Woods/Dialogues
Declan Grimmer (delighted): Hello and welcome to Treusdale, ! I'm Chief Grimmer and I run the Treusdale Police Department. Please don't be intimidated by my surname. Even it scares me sometimes. Declan (happy): I'm elated to have you on my team! We need all the cops we can get to keep Treusdale safe. Declan (excited): You're going to have an awesome time with us here! I wish I can introduce you to the rest of the team but for now, I'd like you to meet your partner who'll be with you throughout your entire career here: Woody Calhoun, Inspector of the Treusdale Police Department! Woody Calhoun (smiling): What am I, the Queen of England? Should I start my royal wave, Chief? Woody (winking): Hey, nice to meet you, . I'm Woody, howdy howdy howdy... Looks like we're gonna be partners. As long as you don't eat all the doughnuts, we should get along great! Declan (thinking): Say, Woody... why don't you and explore the city. Show them the ropes. Get to know each other better. Woody: Of course, Chief. Ha, I know the best place to go! Let's go, partner. Woody Woods Forest... Woody (breathing in air): Sniiiiiifffff! We're in Woody Woods, . A town surrounded by nature. Everywhere you go is just woods. Woody: I was born and raised here. I was named after this district. Thank my mother. It's always nice to come back here. It always feels like I never visit enough... Woody (confused): What's that, ? You see something in the dark side of the woods? Woody (scared): Um... ... there's a reason why my mother always told me to never go into the deep woods. Not only is it creepy but you can easily get lost in there. Woody (relieved): Good point. We're not even going that far in so let's go check it out. Chapter 1 Investigate Deep Woods. (Woody Calhoun: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the didgeridoo!) (Woody: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Woody: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating Deep Woods) Woody (scared): It's way too creepy here... I'm glad I listened to my mother. Can we just do our thing out where there's daylight? Woody (praising): Oh, you found the victim's driver's license? Her name was Loretta Phy... Phyl... what? Phynley? Phynley? Am I saying that right? ...The point is that she's been murdered so let's focus on that.Woody (smiling): Let's ship the body off for autopsy. And you found a locked phone? You're good with techs, right? I'll show you how to decipher codes then you can try it out! Woody (confident): Well, this is our first murder investigation together. Let's go catch us a killer, ! (Woody: Here's your Tablet! This is where you pick up your next action.) (Woody: Click here to go to the Lab!) Autopsy Victim's Body. (Jade: Please wait a moment , this won't be long...) Jade (happy): Hello, ! I'm Jade Medhurst, the Chief Medical Examiner. Jade (thinking): Fun fact: the job of the coroner dates back to 12th century England. Then known as crowners, these professionals were appointed by royalty to investigate unexplained or suspicious deaths – and to collect belongings of the deceased as a death tax. Woody: Really? Hmm, interesting. Anyways, did you find anything suspicious about this murder? Jade (smiling): Most definitely. I discovered that your victim was stabbed six times in the stomach then her throat was slit ear to ear. Jade: I noticed that the wound on her neck was cut from right to left. Only a left-handed person could have inflicted those wounds! I double-checked the wounds on the stomach which helps prove this is correct! Woody (confident): So our killer's left-handed? Once we're through with this, our killer will have nothing... LEFT. Jade: I'm glad Loretta here didn't have to hear that... Good luck, ! Be sure to send me more dead bodies to keep me busy! Examine Locked Phone. (Woody: Here's your forensic kit! This is where you examine the clues found on the crime scene.) Woody (praising): Awesome job on deciphering that phone's code, ! We should take a quick little peek at what's on it, right? Woody (holding phone): Hmm... "You won't survive my anonymous intervention!" This is a text message sent to our victim minutes before we arrived here, . Woody: I think I know the perfect person who can get more out of this! Analyze Text Message. Paige Zehner (smiling): How do you do, ? Welcome to my humble office. I'm Dr. Zehner, but you can just call me Paige. Paige (excited): I was able to figure out that this text message was sent by the killer! Wody (confused): What? I'm confused now. How were you able to do that? Paige (thinking): I took some time to psychologically analyze the text message... The words "anonymous" and "intervention" are used as an euphemism for murder, meaning this message was sent by the killer! Paige (determined): These words are often associated with addiction treatment and rehabilitation, indicating the sender struggles with a chronic dependency, relying on something as an emotional crutch. Woody (stumped): Am I on another planet or is Paige really confusing, ? Paige (confident, pumping fist): Fine, Woody. To be more succinct, you're looking for a killer with an addiction! I'll bet my doctorate on it! Isn't psychology brilliant? Woody: Wow... I'll never understand why you like this stuff. Well, we'll definitely break this killer's habit of murder, ! Thanks, Paige! Paige (winking): I've been obsessed with this since I was a teenager. And , don't hesitate to call on me if you need insight into the criminal mind! (After all tasks above are complete) Declan: , how's the investigation going so far? Woody: Oh, just fine, Chief. We're close to bringing this killer to justice! Declan (thinking): As a cop, I suggest going back to the murder scene. You might have forgotten some clues there. It's always best to search thoroughly and as much as possible. Woody: We were... um... just about to do that... um, , do we really have to go back into those woods? What if we get lost or something? Declan: Nothing's phased you before, Woody. Are you really going to let the location of a murder scene dictate the choice of you catching this killer? Not to mention it being in your hometown? Woody (fearless): You're right, Chief. Let's search the murder scene once more, ! Investigate Tangled Roots. Woody: I think I'm conquering my fear now! ...Oh my God, is that tree holding a knife?! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Woody: Whew... I'm just paranoid! This is not healthy for me... Wait, could this be our murder weapon? It has to be, there's blood on it. Woody: Let's extract a sample of this blood off this knife. Examine Bread Knife. Woody: Wait, what? You extracted some fibers stuck into the blade? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Let's ship those fibers off to the lab. Analyze Fibers. Ada Hargrove (welcoming): Ah, you must be the new recruit. , is it? My cousin Jade told me you were here. Welcome to the TPD. Ada (smiling): I'm Ada Hargrove, the Director of the Forensics Laboratory... forensic expert... lab chief... whichever title you wanna call me, I'm fine. Just don't call me late for our doughnut break! Woody (worried): Were you able to find out what those fibers were on the murder weapon? This could make or break our case! Ada (pointing finger up, eyes closed): Don't worry, Woody... the fibers were a blend of polyester and cotton, and they were also waterproof. They came from the lining of a raincoat! Ada (confident): This proves that your killer wears a raincoat! Woody (happy): Awesome! 's about to rain on the killer's parade! Let's arrest the killer now! Take care of the killer now! (Declan: , we have 2 suspects in this case. You must compare their profile in order to find the killer!) (Declan: Click on the first suspect to switch to detailed view!) (Declan: As you can see, this one has a lot in common with the killer...) (Declan: Let's have a look at the second suspect!) (Declan: Do you think this one might be the killer?) (Declan: Get back to the general view!) (Declan: Your turn ! Arrest the suspect matching the killer's profile!) -If you arrest Miles Shepherd: (Declan: The suspect doesn't match the killer's profile. Try again!)- Woody (determined): Edith Wick, you're under arrest for the murder of Loretta Phyn... Phyl... what was it again, ? Woody: Loretta Phynley! That's it! We know you killed her! Edith Wick (shocked): What?! Why would I kill my own friend? Do you have any evidence that supports your worthless theory, ? Woody (thinking): For starters, our coroner was able to determine that whoever killed Loretta was left-handed. Just like you! Edith (annoyed): How many people in Treusdale are left-handed? You oughta be arresting that weird hunter who lives in the deep woods! He killed Loretta, not me! Woody: Stop denying it, Edith! It'll only increase your sentence! You left your phone on the murder scene which helped us figure out you sent that text message to Loretta before you killed her! Woody: This proves that you have an addiction! Don't ask how or why but it's all psychological mind stuff. Edith (angry): Oh, the nerve! That's it! I want my lawyer right now! Woody (pumping fist): Oh, you'll need one because the raincoat fibers you left on the murder weapon seals the deal! Edith (crying): Fine, yes! I did kill her, okay?! But she came at me with the knife and accused me of sleeping with her husband! It was self-defense, I swear! Woody: Stabbing somebody in the gut six times and slitting their throat isn't self-defense. If it was, criminals would be all over the streets. Edith Wick, you're under arrest. Anything you say... Judge Carrie Crimson (on phone): Order! Order! Yes, I'd like to order a double bacon cheeseburger with a side order of large fr- Carrie (nervous): Oh, um... are we in session right now? Oops... okay. Carrie (serious, looking at report): Edith Wick, you stand on trial today for the murder of Loretta Phy... Phyn... what the hell am I looking at here? Phynley? If I botched her name, I apologize. Carrie (disgusted): You claim it was self-defense, yet you stabbed her six times before cutting her throat open... Eugh, hold on, I need to call Burger Queen and cancel my order now... ew, disgusting... Carrie: Do you have anything to say, Ms Wick? Or can I go to my office's bathroom to throw up? See, this is why I quit being a cop! Edith: Yes, Your Honor. I killed her because she slept with MY husband! What kind of friend was she to just up and do that?! That filthy pig deserved to die! And I don't regret it!!! Carrie (grossed out): Gag... you said pig... now I'll never eat that double bacon cheeseburger... thanks a lot. Carrie: You killed a woman and now you're going to jail for a long time... For the murder of Loretta Phyn-whatever and lying to police, you're hereby sentenced to 20 years in prison with no parole possibility! All rise! Declan (praising): , you did a splendid job on this case! Oh, and you too, Woody. Declan: You deserve a Bronze Medal as a reward for putting the killer behind bars! (Get an officer suit!) Declan: Great choice of clothes, ! You're now all set to solve new murders! (Woody: We're not finished yet, . Click here to additionally investigate this case!) Out of the Woods (1/6) Category:Dialogues